


50 Shades of Couch

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble Collection, M/M, Protective Derek, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek keep falling asleep on each other on the couch, it swiftly turns into a revenge battle. All based on the art of Torakodragon on tumblr. In this collection of connected drabbles Scisaac is a background pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> First drabble based on [this lovely art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/43191281325/do-you-ever-wake-up-and-find-a-teenager-on-you)

Three hours… three long, muscle cramping hours Derek had laid there. Stiff as a board. With a Stiles. Covering like a heavy, lanky and awkwardly muttering in his sleep blanket - that may or may not have drooled on him a couple times. Technically, Derek could get out of this predicament - which had him wishing there were tiles on his ceiling so he could count them - because he was Derek Hale. He was the alpha. And the alpha could easily lift a body that was laying on his own. Except this alpha had a human mate who was not particular a morning person - and considering Stiles’ definition of morning started at 10am…

Derek’s five o’clock shadow was coming in at eleven in the morning and he was sure it was because his body had been so bored with him that it rebelled. Growing hair, that’s the most he could do at the moment and he sighed as Stiles’ mouthed at Derek’s neck, mumbling something about bees and “I don’t want the hot sauce in my pants” in his dream nightmare. One more hour. Derek would give him one more hour to wake up naturally because then it wouldn’t be his fault when Stiles woke up on the floor after Derek _rolled over in his sleep._


	2. Favorite Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out [Torah's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/44590607226/stiles-is-dereks-favorite-pillow) first

For once Stiles was going to catch up on his school work. It had been a long week battling other werewolves that didn’t understand Beacon Hills already had a pack, hunters that refused to believe that one of their hunters was part of a pack, and a couple of pixies who were high on mushrooms that were convinced Stiles was the goddess of the land. Which he had to admit flattered him quite a bit until they magicked him into a tutu made of flower petals and a corset made of leaves and twigs… he had never felt so exposed and so oppressed in all his life.

Now he was going to read his course book for his English class because his dad was going to eviscerate him if he failed. That’s when the black pup jumped up onto the couch with him, settling over his legs and sniffing at his book. It wasn’t unusual. Stiles was becoming accustomed to Derek running around in his wolf form, even if it confused him considering Stiles would be just as if not more cuddly with the typical person version of Derek. Stiles didn’t think much of it, simply glanced up over his book to catch the wolf’s eyes before turning back to the words.

Derek, of course, didn’t like to be ignored and continued to move forward on Stiles body until the book was forced down against his chest as the wolf climbed on top of him and nuzzled his wet nose against the crook of Stiles neck. Stiles’ eyes narrowed, the level of unimpressed he was at his furry companion was off the charts but he could do nothing more than glower at the ceiling as he tried to speak around the mass amount of fur that was blocking his airway.

“This is revenge for falling asleep on you the other day, isn’t it?”


	3. Moustache Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Torah's wonderful [art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/44983082972/oh-stiles-dont-you-know-you-should-let-the-ink) that this is based on.

Stiles walked in the door and immediately the light bulb above his head went off (because it was still debatable that he was a cartoon character) and he knew exactly what had to be done. As silently as possible, he stepped backwards out of the room and scurried to the kitchen, frantically searching through the drawers. It was here. It had to be here. He’d seen his Dad marking things at the kitchen table all the time-

“YOU GOT THE THING!” Stiles exclaimed as loudly as he could in his whispered voice as he stretched his arm up to the ceiling in Link fashion. For in his hand, he held a washable marker. He was going to become the Jigglypuff he had always wanted to be.

There was no holding back the smirk on his face as he crept back to the living room, on his tip toes, shoulders hunched - he had to keep up his creeper image when he was about to make a masterpiece while his boyfriend slept on his couch.

When he got to the couch, he palmed the marker and climbed onto Derek, laying down on his body. Derek shifted in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer like he did when they slept together in Stiles’ bed - before Stiles would have to kick Derek out so his Dad wouldn’t catch them in bed together.

He settled over him, covering his body and held back his snicker when he - as quietly as possible - uncapped the marker. His hand was steady as the black felt tip glided across Derek’s upper lip and Stiles managed to keep it together long enough to pull back and see his masterpiece. Which is when started giggling loud enough that he had to cover his mouth to assure Derek’s sound sleeping.

Except the problem that Derek had werewolf hearing and now it wasn’t a sleepy Derek thing Stiles was moving on top of him in his sleep. It was Stiles’ voice, which meant he was awake, which meant Derek could peak his eyes open in that groggy way that made him appear pissed off beyond all imaginable belief but it was just Derek’s “I just woke up glower” (it didn’t matter that he was a morning person, he always wore that particular glare).

Stiles laughed even harder. That glare combined with the evil villain moustache… priceless. Anything Derek did to punish him was worth it. Nothing Derek could do to him could squash the pure joy he felt in this moment.

Until Derek pried Stiles’ hand off his face and pulled him in to kiss him. A brief, chaste morning kiss that Stiles couldn’t help melting into.

“Enjoy that.”

Stiles furrowed his brows only to have Derek gesture to one of the shelves where a hand mirror stood. One of his mother’s old mirrors that still laid about the house. Stiles eyes widened, “You son of a-” and he scrambled off Derek’s body to lunge across the room and pick up the mirror to see his own, less artful, marker moustache.

“You were awake.”

“You should let the ink dry before letting your guard down.” Derek grinned, the marker making it more sinister than it should be.

Stiles glared at Derek through the mirror… stupid werewolf sense of scent… stupid inability to ever sneak up on Derek… stupid crappier moustache that Stiles was legitimately considering fixing up with his marker because if he was going to be stuck with a fake moustache, it was going to be ten times more epic than Derek’s.


	4. Popcorn Ban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of [Torah's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/50113987383) for drabbling inspiration

Stiles hand reached automatically into the bowl of popcorn seated on the cushion next to him. His eyes remained fixed on the words of the text before him as he brought the snack up to his face, munching loudly on the buttery treat. His eyes raced across the page, absorbing everything he could for his History text tomorrow. It was hard to keep up with the syllabus between pack meetings and nearly being killed, flayed, or kidnapped every weekend - the intent of those kidnapping him remained questionable.

As he reached over to the bowl once again, he heard a faint whine behind him, that of a dog rather than a person. 

“No, you know you’re banned from the couch,” Stiles called over the back of the couch, not looking up from the pages, “and for good reason too. I never get any work done when we’re both on a couch. It’s like a curse… you haven’t pissed any vagrants off have you, Der?”

The wolf growled lowly from behind the sofa where Stiles had banished him to. He was loyal though, hadn’t moved from the spot to where Stiles could see him, not once. And this was the first time he’d made any noise. He was proud of the patience he was exhibiting for once.

“You’re stuck there for another five pages. Almost done.”

The wolf simply whined again, turning it into a sharp bark near the end. 

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes and reaching over to pluck a piece of popcorn from the bowl to chuck over his shoulder. He was proud to hear the wolf crunching on it. Stiles had magnificent aim even when he wasn’t looking. That was clearly it… because he was going to ignore the sound of Derek’s paws hitting the carpet from having jumped to retrieve the snack and instead focused on flipping the page of his text. Finally, just this once, if faeries didn’t attack and if he really didn’t have a wicked curse, he was going to get some damn school work done.

Of course, that was when Stiles’ vision was clouded by a wall of black fur and two large paws landed directly on his stomach, knocking the wind from him. The popcorn tumbled off the couch, spilling onto the floor, along with his History text as the wolf curled around his body.

Stiles was about to curse, yell at Derek for being an impatient dick and that he was going to have to go make more popcorn if he didn’t want to spend the next week in the doghouse - that Stiles had actually stolen from a junkyard just to put in his backyard as a threat - and Derek actually slept there once in wolf form when Stiles refused to let him inside the house on a rainy night.

He quickly noticed, however, that Derek’s fur was standing on edge and he was growling deep in his throat as he perched protectively over Stiles’ body. 

“What? What’s going on, dude?” Stiles glanced around frantically at the windows and doorways, trying to make sense of the threat. He was seriously going to have words with Deaton if someone actually put a curse on him.

Instead, Stiles’ father walked in the door, taking an alarmed step back at the large wolf hovering over his son. Derek bared his teeth, leaning forward as if to attack if the Sheriff made the wrong move but Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf’s frame to keep him in place.

“I swear to god, what’s gotten into you?” Stiles huffed, reaching around Derek to flick him on his wet nose.

The wolf whined, flattening his ears and laying down in a non-threatening position. Stiles smirked. He loved it when the great alpha submitted to him. 

“Uh… hi dad… this is uh-“

“Derek Hale?” The Sheriff’s brow rose questioningly yet knowingly at the same time, once he knew the wolf no longer meant him harm. 

“Uh….”

“You’re not subtle you know.”

“And apparently neither are you. I thought I told you to stop going to Burger King,” Stiles narrowed his accusative eyes, watching as his father frowned in confusion and guilt.

“Derek hates that place, always sets him off exactly like that after I eat there.” Stiles explained, “You’re meant to be eating healthy.”

“And you have a werewolf in my living room.”

Stiles sucked on his teeth thoughtfully, “Touche.”

The Sheriff’s eyes shifted, as did Stiles. They were both silent, the Sheriff fidgeting with his belt as Stiles absentmindedly pet Derek to soothe him. 

“Call it even?”

“Right you are, sir!” Stiles saluted his father, who nodded firmly and backed out of the doorway, presumably to head upstairs and wash the scent of fast food from him before he provoked Derek again.

“Well that solves one problem.” Stiles muttered, dropping his head back onto the cushions. Now he wasn’t going to have to explain the whole werewolves exist thing to his father… but there was still one problem at hand. “Okay Derek. You can get off now. No threat, no danger, no disgusting fast food.”

Derek whined sweetly, contently, stretching out his paws as he got comfortable and heavy on Stiles’ lap.

“Come on, man! I’ve only got five more pages and the book’s on the floor!”

The wolf yawned, resting his head on his folded paws as he fell asleep, refusing to budge his enormous body from atop his mate. 

Stiles grumbled, flopping back in frustration, “Fucking hate you…”


	5. Spring Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torah needs to stop drawing couches for me to base drabbles on [[x](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/51271575351/better)]

Stiles was in the middle of a Fast and the Furious marathon - because when did they get to six? He hadn’t even been aware of their conception until he saw the over-the-top trailer - when Derek had shown up. 

They said the customer hello, Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles chastely on the lips, eyes flickering over to the television before he snagged a book from the shelf. Stiles takes a moment to laugh at how domestic they’ve become but it’s interrupted when Derek settles himself on the floor in front of the couch rather than forcing Stiles out of his stretched claim over the couch to join him.

Stiles was surprised, and a little perturbed, that Derek was still taking the couch ban seriously. It had been two weeks since they’d cuddled outside of bed because of this stupid couch ban and it was frustrating. As much as they annoyed each other, as much as Derek’s body (wolf or human) was heavy and hot, as much as this was a tiny ass couch and at least three of Stiles limbs always fell asleep… this revenge scheme really blew up in his face because now it was Stiles that was suffering from Derek’s lack of couch privileges. 

Around movie four, Stiles found himself staring at Derek (who was engrossed in his novel) instead of the television and he sighed, turning his gaze up at the ceiling to halfheartedly count the tiles. 

Of course, he couldn’t simply admit defeat. That’s not how Stiles worked, that’s not how revenge worked because that’s what this was. Revenge for laying on him when he was meant to be studying. What was more unbelievable was the fact that Derek hadn’t struck back. Stiles kept the ban in place and Derek went along with it, never once complained about not being on the sofa with Stiles, he didn’t even acknowledge it these days, like it didn’t even bother him, like-  _oh that clever bastard._

Stiles rolled his head on the arm of the couch to glare daggers at his boyfriend’s back. If Derek felt or smelt Stiles’ sudden spike of anger, he didn’t show it; Remained calm and collected as he flipped another page of his book.

This was cruel and unusual. Derek was withholding cuddles and Stiles would have to give in. But he couldn’t. This was his couch now, he’d laid claim to it and Derek wasn’t allowed on it. Ever. At all. Until he gave in and apologized for being an ass. 

A shiver ran through Stiles body and he wrapped his arms tighter around his own body. The only thing he’d forgotten was how the evening had called for heavy fog to come and ruin Stiles’ beautiful Spring day. Shorts and a t-shirt weren’t the best clothing for keeping him warm when Stiles’ father refused to turn on the heat after the first bit of snow had melted. 

He sighed, starting to lean up with the intent of turning on the heat when he stopped, letting himself lay back down slowly. What if this was Derek’s plot? Come over and wait until Stiles left to get food, use the bathroom,  _turn on the heat_  (because Derek and his built-in werewolf furnace didn’t need any) and while Stiles was gone, he would take over the couch and refuse to give it back.

The joke was on Derek because Stiles didn’t need to get up. He could tolerate the cold. He was a Stilinski. He was built for endurance, especially after nights sitting with his dad for stake-outs in a car with no heating. Stiles was tough skinned and resilient and  _jesus bloody christ it was cold._  

Stiles chewed as his bottom lip, eyes fixed on the ceiling, refusing to give in when his mouth opened of it own accord, “Hey Derek… I know you have enough body heat to last forever, but, unfortunately, I do not… I’m cold…” he admitted, cursing inwardly at his body for giving into the chill, “Could you maybe turn-“

His sentence was cut off, eyes shifting to where Derek’s hand had pushed on the couch as he used it for leverage to stand up. He hadn’t expected Derek to give in so easily, nor was he prepared to see Derek hovering over his body instead of walking over to the thermostat by the wall. 

Derek didn’t even make contact with Stiles’ wide eyes. His eyes were still focused on the pages of the book as his knees settled on either side of Stiles’ legs. Without a word, the alpha laid himself down over Stiles’ body; his heavy, warm chest pushing down on Stiles’ as his heart raced at the unexpected contact. Derek held him tightly in their awkward yet perfectly fitted position (sometimes it scared Stiles how well they molded together… pieces from two different puzzles somehow fitting against all odds); his arm wrapped around Stiles’ neck and the arm of the couch to put his hand on the back of the teen’s head, fingertips caressing his scalp as his other hand continued to hold the book. 

“N-not what I meant but… yeah this is… nice.” Stiles stammered, reaching out a cautious arm to snake around the alpha’s waist. 

It didn’t take long for him to warm up with Derek pressed so closely against him and this time, he didn’t mind the heavy weight. There was nothing to interrupt, no reason to challenge Derek or force him to stop reading to solve the potentially dangerous alignment of their hips.

Instead, he tilted his head to press a tender kiss into Derek’s shoulder before turning to watch yet another car explode on the television screen. This time cuddling didn’t have to be a revenge scheme between them, and Stiles had no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, all these fics are on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost) if you want to reblog them with Torah's artwork


	6. Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, based on [Torah's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/59887375171/what)

It had been a long week. Too long. Long enough that Derek was starting to talk in chatspeak because apparently that’s the only way Scott and Isaac could communicate with each other in their puppy love of a relationship and it was frankly driving Derek to drink… that is if alcohol did anything to him. Fucking werewolf metabolism.

Derek felt like the father of a thirteen year old boy who got his first relationship with another thirteen year old child because they were always hyper, they were always holding hands, they were always blushing, and  _thankfully_ they had gone no where near the sex part of sixteen/seventeen year old kids in a relationship. The day that Derek would hear them grunting and going on up in Isaac’s room from downstairs in the basement because  _damn his werewolf ears_  was a day Derek was not looking forward to. It was marked on the calender as PACK UP AND LEAVE BEACON HILLS FOREVER (except it wasn’t on the calender, because they hadn’t chosen a date, nor did Derek possess a calender). 

So he finally,  _finally_ , got to sit down on the couch and read a book because Isaac had decided to spend the evening at the McCall’s house. Melissa had invited Isaac over for supper and Scott finally managed to convince her that it was okay for Isaac to spend the night. Which meant Derek was free.  _Free_. For an.  _Entire. Evening._

What Derek didn’t count on. Was his own neglected boyfriend. Derek had been playing guardian and babysitter to Isaac and Scott for so long now that Stiles had sort of taken a backseat. Which didn’t bother the boy, luckily. Stiles always had something to do, something to study or read or hack into on his computer with the internet he jacked from… somewhere. Honestly Derek had no idea how this technology stuff worked. For all he knew, Stiles had set up internet in the newly renovated Hale House without his knowledge. He was curious about that little black box for some time now…

Today, he figured it would be the same though. That Stiles would understand that Derek simply  _needed_ a break and some time to himself. That had been the case for the first hour. Stiles had worked in the kitchen on one of his projects that he and Lydia had been working on for the good of the pack. Or an experimentation at the expense of the pack… it was hard to tell with those two. 

Until Derek found himself with a lap full of Stiles’ head. Stiles had stumbled in from the kitchen, dragging his socked feet on the carpet dramatically. Derek ignored him and continued to read. Even as Stiles literally face-planted into Derek’s crotch (and not in a good sexual way either), Derek kept his eyes fixed on the words in the novel.

Stiles crawled further up onto the couch, and Derek could see from his peripherals that Stiles’ backside was coming into view… Slowly as Stiles pushed himself into a warped somersault until his ass was actually in Derek’s face. Resting right on his nose, and cheeks, and eyes, just his entire face really… Stiles’ ass. All it’s bubblebutt glory, pressing uncomfortably onto his face until Stiles slide down and rested his legs over Derek’s shoulder and the back of the couch. 

At this point, Derek had been forced to switch his book into his right hand, holding the book and continuing to read it as Stiles got comfortable in the most awkward position on his lap… and chest… general person really.

So Stiles was lying there, mostly upsidedown, arms on either side of Derek’s thighs, legs on either side of Derek’s head, face staring up at him from under the book. 

For a moment, just one moment, Derek thought it was going to be the end of it. 

He was wrong.

Stiles hand reached up and swatted, actually, physically  _smacked_ the book Derek was holding out of his hand. Derek was shocked enough that he didn’t fight it or make to catch the book as it tumbled to the floor.

Suppressing a growl, Derek grumbled and turned his glare down on his boyfriend who simply sighed up at him with a tired and needy voice.

"I’m bored."

As though that was the explanation that would make everything okay. Being bored completely justified taking over Derek’s lap in the most unconventional of methods, it was certainly a good reason to disrupt Derek’s story and force all of his attention to the guy who couldn’t possibly have anything else to occupy his time.

"You’re boring me."

Derek’s brow quirked. His eyes may or may not have flashed red. That didn’t work with Stiles though… unless he wanted to turn him on. Derek didn’t miss the flush of arousal either, not with Stiles’ crotch directly under his nose.

This was a good method, he concluded, because at least he’d be able to take his frustration out on Stiles while simultaneously curing Stiles of his boredom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW. Torah drew [more couches](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/61445908619/how-do-you-even-fall-asleep-like-that), so I wrote more.

Stiles stopped short in the door of Derek’s apartment. The door was basically open all the time now, which considering the packs tendency to pick up new nemeses wasn’t their best plan, so he could walk in and out as he pleased. Also being Derek’s boyfriend meant he had his own key but that didn’t mean much when none of the betas took the time to look the door.

He chuckled to himself and more importantly at Derek and the pose he’d managed to contort himself into. 

Derek looked like something out of a porno magazine. The teaser before the show. What with the sprawl on the couch, the arm over the head as they always did, that tank top, the little sliver of skin on his hip and stomach. Damn if that wasn’t the perfect sight Stiles wanted to share with absolutely no one.

So Stiles did the appropriate thing and went to fetch a blanket from the cupboard. They had gotten accustomed to having guests at Derek’s apartment, mostly the extended pack, so there were always a good number of blankets and pillows on hand. 

Like the good boyfriend Stiles was, he walked over and spread the blanket out on top of Derek to keep him warm and shield the pornographic pose from any unsuspecting betas. 

"So cute," Stiles muttered under his breath, smiling tenderly down at his slumbering lover as he tucked the blanket around his neck. 

Turns out that was a mistake, the whole situation in fact, because soon he found the sleeping werewolf lifting off the couch. His arms wrapped around Stiles, holding him tight as he lifted the shocked boy up and deposited him on the opposite side of the couch.

Stiles was fumbling and muttering curses of surprise as he was manhandled down, the blanket adding to his bonds and keeping him in place under the awake alpha now straddling him. 

"Mmmm morning," Derek practically purred into Stiles’ neck, pulling the purple blanket down and scenting his collarbone. 

"Ah hi dude nice to see you too!" Stiles managed to get out but didn’t stop squirming beneath his boyfriend, "Not morning though, well into the afternoon."

"That’s nice…" Derek commented absentmindedly, making Stiles think he wasn’t actually listening to a word he said and he knew why when Derek crawled into his lap and a certain… morning effect nudged against his thigh.

"Oh hello there as well," Stiles blurted out, body stilling under Derek, "Are you sure you want to? Someone could-"

"Don’t care," Derek sighed, kissing Stiles’ neck and sucking on his skin.

"But we could move-"

"I’m good here."

"Last time Isaac said he’d move-

"Don’t care."

And Derek emphasized that by tossing the blanket aside and shoving his hands up under Stiles’ shirt, nails dragging against his sensitive stomach causing the younger to gasp and arch into the touch. He always liked it a bit on the rough side and Derek was never hesitant to please, not anymore at least. 

Before Stiles could protest further, Derek’s hands slid around his hips to his back and dipped under his pants, gripping his ass tightly and making him keen as Derek ground their hips together.

"Dear sweet jesus the pups are not going to be happy with me if they walk in." Stiles yelped,  _well maybe Erica would be…_ was his after thought but that didn’t matter anymore because his pants were being tugged down his thighs and Derek was kissing his way down the exposed flesh of his abdomen from where he’d lifted his shirt earlier. 

While Derek occupied himself with trying to rip Stiles’ pants and boxers off, Stiles pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Before he could try to reach down and pry Derek’s tank off, Derek was nuzzling his bare thighs, lips teasing his skin as he left wet kisses on his skin, careful not to get too close to Stiles’ hardening cock, right there in the open. 

One of these days Stiles would feel legitimately guilty about doing this in public with Derek but considering they’d had sex on top of the hood of Stiles’ jeep on the side of the road and only barely managed to put their clothes on before a police car (thankfully not the Sheriff) pulled up… the near privacy of Derek’s living room was not going to be high on the shame meter. 

When Derek’s tongue finally licked down the length of his cock Stiles groaned loudly, back arching despite Derek’s hands holding his hips down. His tongue swirled around the head, down the length, dipping to tease Stiles’ balls for licking a long stripe back up and swallowing Stiles’ down in one go.

Stiles shouted, digging his fingers into the couch and throwing his head back into the arm rest. “Fucking hell, little warning would be nice-“ Derek started to lift his head only to have Stiles’ hand grab his hair and keep him in place. “Not that I’m complaining or anything! Have at it! All yours man! Claim that dick!”

Derek snorted, but the things he was doing with his tongue had Stiles speechless save for gasps and moans of pleasure. It was insane how fast Derek had mastered Stiles’ dick, he thought. He knew every sensitive spot, just the right way to curl his tongue to have Stiles breathless and digging his fingernails into Derek’s scalp, how hard to suck and how deep to take him to make him moan the loudest. As Stiles described it, he was now on expert level of Stiles’ dick and getting the highest scores possible.

"Shit, fuck, Derek come on," Stiles started tugging at Derek’s hair, signalling that he was close. Derek knew he was trying to rush to the next part, he always did that when they weren’t in the safety of one of their bedrooms. Wanted to hurry his ass onto Derek’s cock and have the whole thing over with. Not that Stiles didn’t enjoy it, he probably loved it more than Derek with how energetic he was, but Derek wanted to take his time. Savor the moment, even if there was threat of someone coming back and interrupting them. 

Stiles voice broke into a long, drawn out moan when Derek sucked harder and swallowed around his cock. He bucked his hips up, gripping tightly into Derek’s hair and the couch as he came down Derek’s throat.

"Oh man… I thought I smelled come…" Isaac’s disgusted voice rang through the apartment followed shortly by Erica’s chuckle. 

"Sorry to interrupt boys but don’t mind us. We’ll just be on our way to our bedrooms, you know those private things you have, and let you get back to sullying the shared space."

Stiles sighed, laying back on the sofa, far too satiated to care about what the two pups thought of finding them mid-coitus. He was sweaty, naked and pleased with himself and Derek’s mouth that was still lapping at his limp cock. 

"You guys are gross!" Isaac yelled from the top of the stairs before they heard their doors shut.

Derek rolled his eyes and nuzzled Stiles’ thigh again as Stiles scratched behind his ear and ran his thumb up and down Derek’s stubbly cheek.

"Wanna go round two?" Derek asked.

Stiles smiled lazily, “In a minute, we can take our time if you want.” 

Derek grinned, crawling up Stiles’ body and kissing him on the lips, slowly and sweetly, “I would like nothing better.” 

“ _Still gross!_ " Isaac’s voice carried from the second floor, making them both laugh into each other’s mouth until they were gasping from the intensity of their kisses. Neither rushing into the next part, as they were both content to carry on kissing, half naked, for their own enjoyment whether the betas liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torah made [more couch art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/66833789546). I added pack feels.

Stiles lips curled into a smile when Derek’s heavy form crawled onto the couch and settled on top of him. His forehead pressing into his shoulder as his arm wrapped around him and he curled up beside and on top of him.

He had heard Derek come in. He didn’t even have to open his eyes once. He heard him kick off his shoes and let his jacket slide off his shoulders and hit the floor. Listened to the sound of his socked feet drag across the floor until his knees hit the couch.

"I don’t want to be the alpha anymore," Derek whined.

Stiles bit his tongue in attempts not to laugh but there was no hiding the wide smile tugging at his lips. It was a good thing Derek’s face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Are the pups that much trouble today?" Stiles asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. They may have another alpha in the extended pack, but that didn’t make Derek’s job any less difficult. Scott wasn't exactly... dad material.

Thus it was Derek’s job to be the somewhat parental figure of Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden and Ethan. Thankfully Melissa helped out with Isaac since he basically lived with them anyway. But the others… they were quite a handful. Aiden and Ethan mostly kept to themselves in their motel room that they had, preferring to keep a bit of distance between them and their new pack. But when they all needed attention or new clothes or training or signatures or parent/teacher conferences… Derek was roped in. It was difficult at first to explain how Derek was responsible for so many youths that had run away, but they went through a lot of forged paperwork about foster care and everything was squared away.

"Nail polish should be banned… same with perfume, scarves are ridiculous in every conceivable way, I don’t care how well Isaac is doing in Math class compared to last year, and if I hear one more motorcycle again I will tear off my own ears."

Most of that was mumbled against Stiles’ shirt but he could still make out the majority of it. “So Boyd wasn’t any trouble today?” Because he was the only one not mentioned there unless he’d gotten a sudden fascination with perfume.

"Skating rinks are cold," Derek complained and Stiles chuckled, wrapping his arms around his overheated werewolf who must have been in there quite a long time to be able to feel the cold.

"I don’t want to do anything else today."

Stiles smiled softly, turning his head to press a kiss into Derek’s hair, “Sounds good to me.”

Derek snuggled against Stiles’ relaxed form, letting himself breath in Stiles’ scent as he drifted off to sleep.

"You’re going to be such a good dad," Stiles whispered into Derek’s hair. Derek said nothing back, merely snored into Stiles’ shoulder and tightened his grip on his boyfriend, who rubbed his back soothingly after such a stressful day.


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is it." Stiles said, hesitancy in his voice along with confidence and excitement that they were both feeling today.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, lifting another box into the large moving van they had rented. "This is the last of it."

Stiles inhaled, staring up into the large container that held all their belongings. They had loaded Derek’s stuff first from his loft, because well… Derek didn’t have that many personal belongings to his name. Just the basics really. Whereas Stiles… had a multitude of equipment and games and clothes and furniture all crammed into his bedroom and other places in the house. Going through the basement weeks in advance had been absolutely exhausting and a little gross.

But it was time. It was time to move on from Beacon Hills and start a new life. Derek and Stiles decided they would do that together.Considering Stiles was entering his final year at the University of California - Irvine, Derek was making progress in becoming a productive member of society as a mechanic, and the pack was breaking off for their own reasons. Whether moving for work or school, the pack wasn’t drawn to stay in Beacon Hills now that it had quieted down. They would remain pack, no matter where they were, and the Hale house stayed as a place for them to always return to, but it wasn’t necessary for them to put their lives on hold to defend the town anymore. 

After months of planning, they’d found themselves a decent sized house with an even larger plot of land on the outskirts of town, near the woods. Derek’s idea. But Stiles loved the house and the deck and the room they would have. It hadn’t pleased Stiles but Derek had bought the house with his own money from his inheritance, so Stiles insisted on paying for the moving van and essentials for the home.

Now here they were. Outside of Stiles’ father’s home. The place he would always call home no matter how many years he spent away. He didn’t notice that his feet carried him back into the house without telling Derek, but there he was, in his living room. He glanced around, taking it all in. The wall color that hadn’t changed since his parents first painted it, the pictures of his mom and other family portraits they’d only put back up in the past three years, the furniture…

A tender smile spread over Stiles’ lips.

"What?" Derek had walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist. 

"The couch…"

Derek laughed softly, “Oh yeah… got a lot of memories on that couch. Like the time you drew on me.”

"That was payback for laying on me and preventing me from studying, wolfbutt."

"And that was me getting back at you for falling asleep on me. For three hours."

"Oh it wasn’t that ba-"

"Three  _hours_  Stiles. I was all sorts of numb.”

Stiles laughed, nudging his elbow gently into Derek’s gut, “Yes while I woke up on the floor, after you pushed me.”

"You rolled over in your sleep."

"Oh no way!" Stiles craned his neck to glare at his boyfriend, "You totally pushed me off of you  _and_ the couch!”

Derek averted his eyes, deciding the ceiling was more interesting. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Bullshit!" Stiles put more force into his elbowing this time, catching Derek off guard and using that opportunity to throw him down on the couch. Stiles followed immediately, pining him down. Although the whole thing would have more effective if it hadn’t devolved from playful fighting into a make-out session. Though Stiles would still count that one as a win.

Stiles pulled away to catch his breath, laying his head on Derek’s chest. “It’ll be a shame to leave it… after all this time.”

"Well, we have my couch from the loft. That one has some good memories, too.”

"That’s true…"

A few moments of silence passed before Derek spoke again, “Do you think your dad would mind?”

"What? If we did it on his couch?"

Derek laughed, though Stiles could tell from his tone that he wasn’t entirely opposed to that idea. “No, I mean if we took the couch.”

Stiles sat up immediately, “I could leave him some money. He’s always been talking about getting a new one. Something with cup holders.”

Derek returned Stiles’ mischievous smile.

It didn’t take too long for them to carry the couch out of the house and into the moving van, right next to their other memory filled couch. Even as they stopped by the station to say goodbye to the Sheriff, he didn’t suspect a thing, nor would he until he arrived home to see an envelope of money on the floor where his couch used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has ended. Thank you so much for reading and for commenting. I have appreciated every single one, just as Torah has enjoyed the comments on her beautiful artwork I'm sure.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “but wait a minute Arra, isn’t this series finished?” Why yes, yes it is.  
> “but Arra, haven’t you left the Teen Wolf fandom?” Why yes, yes I have.  
> “then why are you writing-” BECAUSE I AM NOSTALGIC AND SENTIMENTAL OKAY

Stiles and Derek stood in their living room, satisfied with how they arranged their furniture yet feeling a little…

“I um… I think we had an error in judgement,” Stiles announced, staring at the two couches currently taking up all of the space in the room.

“It does feel slightly…”

“Cramped. Derek, we’ve blockaded our living room with couches. There’s barely enough room for the TV, and I like having a TV Derek.”

“Yes, Stiles. I’m aware of that. I also enjoy having a coffee table and it’s currently squished between the two of them.”

Stiles inhaled, folding his arms across his chest. “There’s only one thing to do.”

“Oh? Only one thing? Does it involve giving your Dad his couch back because I’m fairly certain he called you from the store. I imagine he’s found a reclining couch…”

“Yeah he’s probably passed out in the store and the employees don’t know how to kick the Sheriff out of their store… But no. We have to test out both of the couches.”

“Test them out?”

“To see which one is better. We have to try each couch out and then decide. The other couch gets donated. Or… maybe not because I’m not sure we can give it to someone else without a thorough cleaning.”

“Oh.”

“So let’s get to it big boy!” Stiles announced, throwing himself down onto the couch that was previously in his father’s home. 

Derek rose his brow, smirking at how Stiles laid himself out on the couch in the most hilarious yet inviting sort of ways.

“Lube hasn’t been unpacked yet.”

"Derek, don’t try to use that as an excuse. You know us better than that.” 

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes. With a sigh he left the apartment leaving Stiles to make himself comfortable on the couch. By the time Derek returned, lube in hand, Stiles was already stripped naked and he was lazily stroking his cock.

“Starting without me?” Derek threw the lube and Stiles fumbled as he tried to catch it. It landed on his stomach, luckily with the cap still on. Otherwise this couch would have lost the round before it even begun. There’s only so many guests you can have when your couch has a huge lube stain on the middle sofa. Does lube even stain fabric? Is this a concern that Stiles should have? Probably not considering there is no lube on the fabric and Derek Hale with abs of steel is currently taking off his pants, having already divested of his shirt.

Stiles focused all his attention on the clicking of the belt as Derek pulled it loose from his jeans - thought briefly about how it would feel against his ass - then concentrated on watching his boyfriend as he uncapped the lube and slicked up two fingers on his right hand. 

Derek walked closer, jeans open but boxers still hiding the goods, giving Stiles a little show. He swayed his hips as he tugged at his jeans, inching them down until they were down past his hips, then he set to work on his boxers.

Stiles was practically drooling as he watched him, fingers circling his hole, teasing himself before shoving the two fingers straight in. He was still loose from last night/this morning when they did it one last time in Derek’s loft before they passed out for a few hours before they had to start loading everything into the moving van. 

He rocked up and down on his fingers as he watched Derek tug his boxers down, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times. Stiles almost resisted the urge to lean over and lick the precum off… almost. Derek groaned, raking his hands through Stiles’ hair as the younger’s tongue circled the tip of his cock. The grip of Derek’s hair was too enticing, he couldn’t help sucking Derek’s length into his mouth and sucking hard. 

“Fuck, Stiles!”

“Mmm,” Stiles pulled off with a loud pop, “That’s the idea.”

Two firm hands on Stiles’ shoulders pushed him back onto the couch and as Derek straddled his waist, Stiles pulled his fingers out and stretched his legs out, lifting them over Derek’s hips with a little assistance from the man himself. He hiked Stiles up into his lap, positioning himself at Stiles’ open and wet hole. 

“Condom?”

“Wallet, hoodie pocket, left.” 

Derek reached around on the floor, thankfully Stiles had chosen to simply dump his clothes next to the couch rather than toss them across the room as he’d often done in the past. Derek returned, victorious and upright, opening the wallet and dropping a condom on Stiles’ chest before reaching the short distance to put Stiles’ wallet on the coffee table. 

Stiles had the wrapper gone and the condom halfway rolled onto Derek’s dick by the time he was leaning back over Stiles. Derek groaned as Stiles took his sweet time, making sure his touch lingered and pressed hard as he rolled the condom into place. He gave Derek a couple firm strokes before he laid back, grinning as he wiggled his hips.

“Come on, Der. Gotta see what this baby can handle.”

“Oh I think he can handle quite a lot.”

“Smart aAAAAH FUCK! Yooouuu… dick.” Stiles laughed, gritting his teeth as he adjusted to the head of Derek’s penis currently taking up residency in his ass. He rocked his hips down, pushing more of Derek into him and savoring how full he felt every time Derek’s cock was inside him. “Ah yeah, that’s the stuff.”

“Sounds like you’re becoming an addict. I wonder if I should cut you off soon.”

“Do that and I’ll cut  _it_  off soon.”

“Spoken like a true addict.”

“Derek!” Stiles whined.

Derek grinned, mischief in his eyes and Stiles could only see where this was going, especially when he spoke and his voice was low and deadly but in a hot way (scratch that, even with sinister intentions that voice would still be sexy). “Yes, Stiles?”

“Fuck… please Derek, please move. Fuck me hard.”

“How hard?”

“Right through the couch, I dunno Derek. Hard! Please! Your dom voice is hella attractive and doing all kinds of lovely things to my cock but if you don’t start moving I am going to wrestle you back onto the couch and fuck  _myself_ on your cock.”

“Hmm… maybe on the next couch.”

Stiles was about to agree, that maybe yes they could do that if Derek would hurry his tight ass, when Derek grabbed Stiles’ legs, using them for leverage as he pulled out and plowed into Stiles. 

“Sweet jesus, yes!” Stiles groaned, arching his back as Derek all but jack-hammered into him. “Who needs a sex machine when you can thrust as fast as this. Goddamn, right there!”

Derek grunted as he thrust in deeper, a little slower but still with powerful thrusts that were driving Stiles into the couch cushions. The entire sofa seemed to be rocking with their movement, especially when Derek pulled all the way out just to drive his entire length back into Stiles with one thrust. 

“Fuck Derek harder!”

Derek obliged, leaning further over Stiles, practically bending him in two, as he drove his cock harder into Stiles. Derek braced himself by gripping the arm of the couch while Stiles braced himself by gripping the arms of Derek. Although Derek suspected he had ulterior motives concerning how flexed his biceps were, Stiles probably wanted to run his tongue along the muscles but his mouth was too busy moaning and gasping at the moment.

For a moment, Derek thought Stiles was quivering beneath him, trying to move and thrust back despite the awkward position Derek had put him in. Stiles was a power bottom whenever he was on the bottom so it wouldn’t surprise him. But when the couch went out from under them with a loud thud, it didn’t seem like that was the case. The cushions thankfully… cushioned their fall and though Derek couldn’t inspect the damage from his current position it seemed like only the legs of the couch-

“Doesn’t matter! Come on!” Stiles rocked his hips and this time it wasn’t the furniture falling apart. “So close, fuck Derek please-”

Derek smirked, shaking his head as he restarted his brutal pace. With each deep thrust, Derek began grinding his cock before pulling back out, and Stiles whined each time, digging his nails into Derek’s arms. 

On the third thrust and grind, Stiles released his grip on Derek’s left arm and reached between their bodies to jerk himself off. Stiles’ mouth dropped open in a silent shout as he came. All it took was Stiles’ body pulsing beneath him, riding the high of orgasm and squeezing his cock tightly, to push him over the edge. Derek, the exact opposite of Stiles, was quiet during sex but loud when he came. He groaned through his gritted teeth, thrusting shallowly into Stiles as he emptied into the condom. He enjoyed it much more when he was filling Stiles up, leaving him wet and smelling of him strongly enough that even humans would know. But there was preparation that went into that kind of play, like a towel or sheets that could be washed - not a couch they expected guests to sit on occasionally. 

Except now… they couldn’t exactly expect anyone to want to sit on this couch. 

“So we broke the couch.” Stiles announced, panting as he ran his hand through his sweat dampened hair. 

“Seems like it.” Derek leaned over the edge trying to suss out the damage. “I think the legs gave out.”

“A spring is also driving into my right ass cheek.”

“Oh.”

“Yup, kinda hurts.”

Derek pulled out, scooting back on the couch and hauling Stiles up into his lap.

“Ah, much better. Thanks.” Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s neck, kissing his collarbone as he rubbed his come-slick stomach against Derek’s.

Derek snorted, “You’re welcome.”

“Your couch wins by default.” Stiles announced, pulling back and glancing at the untouched couch that was probably much more stable than this couch, considering it had only been bought a few years ago as opposed to the decades this couch had been in the Stilinski household.

“Does that mean we don’t get to test it out?”

“Oh, we will. Just give me a moment, my ass still hurts.”

“I work you too hard?”

“No but that spring certainly took some liberties.” Stiles pouted, reaching behind him to rub his sore butt. 

Derek pursed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh but Stiles picked up on it right away, smacking him in the shoulder.

“Don’t you laugh at my pain! This couch was supposed to be on our side! It’s done so much for us!”

“And now it’s been used up, can’t give us anything more - despite trying to give you a bit more with the-”

“SPRING YES IT WAS IN MY ASS I GET IT.”

“Guess we’ll bring it to the dump later, for now… shower?”

“Yes please, but you have to carry me.”

“Stiles I don’t smell blood, you’re fi-”

“SPRING IN BUTT.”

Derek sighed, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and lifted him up like he weighed nothing. Stiles’ legs automatically locked around Derek’s hips and the pest kissed him on the cheek.

“Best boyfriend ever.”

“You know you’re helping me bring the broken couch down later, I’m not going to let you nap after this.”

Stiles glared, “Well look who just lost a best boyfriend title.”

“I could drop you.”

“Don’t you dare, Hale.”

Derek loosened his grip quick enough that Stiles yelped and clung to him tighter before he held Stiles close again. Derek laughed the rest of the way to the bathroom.

“Worst boyfriend ever!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want, I'm not doing much (any) Teen Wolf anymore but I'm there, doing stuff.


End file.
